Dakota
Dakota, labeled The Fame-Monger, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats. In Truth or Laser Shark, she got kicked off, but thanks to her father, returned in Ice Ice Baby as an intern and returned as a contestant in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste after Anne Maria quit, and was placed on the Mutant Maggots in her place. In The Treasure Island of Dr.Mclean, Dakota slowly mutated throughout the episode into a gigantic monster, which is her current state. Designs Along with b, Mike, Dawn and Cameron, Dakota's design is one of the most changed designs since the Total Drama Reloaded days. Her original design consisted of short shoulder length red hair with a pink flower in it, a purple shirt and long tan pants. Since then, her old design was recycled into Zoey's current design with some minor changes. Her current design consists of long blonde hair, tanned skin, orange sunglasses, a pink top and long pink pants with pink shoes. She is a drop-dead fashionesta. Not to mention that she loves being the center of attention. She really likes papparazzis! Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I look great on camera! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': I love pop music. Pink, pink, pink! Shoeless, it’s about these girls who like to buy shoes! A healthy salad. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I had the worst dream ever, where I suddenly became kind of ugly, you know, like a regular person – ew ! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Winning all those beauty pageants. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I remember once I forgot to turn my cell phone off in class and it went off. So embarrassing! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I worked as a waitress at a chicken place, called French Calais. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I’m in Hollywood! I get a new script to read every day. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': I don’t care who I’m with, but the paparazzi would follow us all day. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Before I decided, I’d have to put on my lip-gloss, and buy everything at the sales. Audition Tape Dakota's audition tape opens with her talking about how she's going to be a future reality show mega-star, fashion model, an award winning movie actress and pop music star. She says to re-use her audition for future prosperity. She added after she's done with Total Drama, she's going to be big. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Dakota is described as a fame-monger. *Dakota's original design highly resembles Zoey's official design. *Todd Kauffman described her as a "monster", probably because she digivolves into a hideous toxic monster near the end of the season. *In her Total Drama Online picture, her shirt is solid black, rather than pink. *Dakota's favorite movie, "Shoeless", is a reference to the real-life teen comedy, Clueless. *Dakota is the second member of the new cast to have her last name confirmed; in Ice Ice Baby, it was revealed to be Milton. *Dakota is the first contestant to return to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, however, she was hired as an intern. **Dakota was quickly fired at the end of episode four. **However, she was rehired in the next episode. **She probably goes through the same thing as Ezekiel. Gallery Image:DakotaHQ.png|Dakota's original design. Image:DakotaTDROTI.png|Dakota's revealed during the Total Drama World Tour finale Trailer. Image:dakotapromo.png|Dakota, in a promotional image. Dakota.png|Dakota Dakota (Total Drama Online) TDIFan13 (1).png|Dakota Dakota (Total Drama Online) TDIFan13.png|Dakota Dakota (Cartoon Network) Webkinz Mania-1-.png|Dakota Dakota Sitting-1-.png|Dakota sitting 640px-DAK glasses-1-.png|Dakota wearing glasses DAK pjsfla-1-.png|Dakota wearing Pjs 640px-DAK intern-1-.png|Dakota as an intern 640px-DakotaOpeningsequencesgracias-1-.png|Dakota in the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island intro. DakotaArrival-1-.png|Dakota arriving at Camp Wawanakwa. 640px-DakotaPan-1-.png|...which she then scolds the cameraman for... Dakota Getting Photographed-1-.png|Dakota getting photographed. 640px-Dakotasquirrel-1-.png|Dakota goes close to the mutant squirrel, which she wants. 640px-Dakotaattackedytheweirdsquireel-1-.png|The mutant squirrel attacks Dakota with lasers. Dakotacry-1-.png|Dakota cries because she thinks Chris has been mean to her. Dakota second photo shoot-1-.png|Dakota getting photographed by the paparazzi again. Dakota 1.1.png|Dakota learns how to use a saw. 640px-Bottom2ofTDROTI-1-.png|Staci and Dakota in the bottom two. 640px-Eatworms-1-.png|Dakota's beauty sleep is interrupted by Dawn. 640px-Killedmcellphone-1-.png|Dakota tells Sam that Chris killed her cell phone. Dakotahair-1-.png|Dakota using a compact mirror to look at herself. Truth or Laser Shark (4)-1-.png|Dakota and B in the bottom two. Dakotabottom2-1-.png|Dakota eliminet. Finders Creepers (3)-1-.png|Dakota uses the confessional as an intern. Finders Creepers (17)-1-.png|Dakota pours kitchen grease into a coffin, after being told to do so by Chris. 603px-Finders Creepers (40)-1-.png|Dakota takes the Hurl of Shame again. Dakotaflying-1-.png|Dakota screams as she is shot from the Hurl of Shame. Backstabbers Ahoy (1)-1-.png|Dakota is surrounded by piranhas in the recap. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (40)-1-.png|Dakota yells at Chris. Kimberley ep 8 (1).png|Dakota in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Kimberley ep 8 (2).png|Dakota in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. She's eliminated. Kimberley ep 13 (1).PNG|Dakota in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Idiots Category:Toxic Rats/Mutant Maggots Category:Monsters Category:Relationships Category:Characters with No Socks Category:Celebrities Category:Reterners Category:Interns Category:Actors Category:Bald by Toxic Waste Category:Spoiled Bratts Category:Blondes ����‍♀️ Category:People who act like Angelica Category:Princess Wannabe